Conversation
by Nyssia
Summary: Lui, on l'a élevé pour qu'il devienne Roi. Elle, c'est une Impure, une erreur selon Lui, alors, on l'a éduquée un peu n'importe comment. Pourtant... Ils sont là, tous les deux, et ils se parlent.


**Note d'auteur :** Je reste sceptique sur les trois quarts de l'OS... C'est le dernier dialogue, la fin, qui m'a poussé à le poster. Parce que je le trouve juste délicieux :)

Il n'est pas très facile de parler de l'enfance de Drago... Ni du personnage mystère.

J'ai essayé de respecter les caractères...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Pourquoi tu détestes Harry ?

Elle lui a posé la question, gentiment, innocemment. Il a l'impression d'entendre une gamine curieuse et avide de savoir. Ça l'insupporte mais il préfère taire ses sarcasmes, ses insultes, ses paroles cruelles. Il ne veut pas gâcher de moment. Cette trêve hors du temps.

_On n'est pas ennemis, là. Juste perdus dans une guerre qui ne nous appartient pas tant que ça._

Il s'installe plus confortablement sur l'herbe gelée du Parc de Poudlard. Il fait nuit, en ce mois de janvier. Et il fait très froid, surtout. Le Serpentard s'en veut pendant un instant de ne pas avoir mis quelque chose de plus chaud. Il regrette aussi de ne pas pouvoir s'allonger sur le sol. _Bah, tant pis. _Il sort une cigarette de son paquet, qu'il a abandonné par terre pour une quelconque raison. Il l'allume. Noble. Même avec les objets Moldus.

- Alors, pourquoi tu le détestes ?

Il ne se tourne pas vers elle. Il n'a pas envie de répondre à sa question. Elle n'a pas sa place ici. Elle veut raviver sa colère, les disputes ou quoi ? Il soupire. Ces Gryffondor, à toujours vouloir la guerre. _Pourquoi je déteste Potter ? _Draco n'a pas vraiment de réponse et s'il en avait une, il ne la donnerait pas. Il se contente donc de secouer la tête et d'inhaler une grande bouffée de fumée qu'il recrache après en longues spirales. La haine, ça n'a pas d'explication. En tout cas, lui n'en cherche pas.

- Je sais pas, lâche-t-il au bout d'une dizaines de secondes.

Cette fois-ci, il la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle s'est assise à coté de lui. Proche. Il n'a qu'à tendre le bras pour passer sa main dans les cheveux désordonnés de la belle, pour effleurer son visage… Il se concentre rapidement sur autre chose.

Les prunelles sombres de la jeune fille brillent. De doutes. De reproches. Draco préfère l'ignorer, ça aussi.

Il est devenu maître pour ne plus voir. C'est un lâche, et ce n'est pas cela qui l'empêche de dormir.

- Draco…, commence-t-elle.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu m'appelles ainsi, la coupe-t-il brusquement. Pas de « sale fouine », de « Malefoy » ou autres surnoms _si_ attachants pour me nommer ?

- Tu considères « Malefoy » comme un surnom ?

- Je ne suis pas fier de mon nom.

- A t'entendre, on ne dirait pas. C'est pas toi qui t'en vante à longueur de temps ?

Il grimace. Ses yeux bleus étincèlent de fureur, et paradoxalement, semblent glacés, durs. Douloureux à soutenir. Elle ploie enfin au bout de quelques minutes devant cette arme dont Draco use et abuse. _Putain, elle veut vraiment que je la claque ou quoi ? Saleté..._

Un long silence s'installe alors. Qu'il décide de briser. Les silences angoissants, il ne les connaît que trop. Et il n'en veut pas, ici.

- Malefoy n'est pas un nom facile à porter.

- Pourquoi ?

Encore cette voix de gamine… Il ferme un instant les yeux et tâche de reprendre son calme. Ce n'est qu'une Impure… Qui arrive incroyablement bien à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Parce que. Je suis le seul héritier. Je dois apporter honneur et fierté à ma famille. Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- On me punit, dit-il, vague.

Elle frissonne. Malgré son aversion envers lui, elle devine sans peine ce qu'on lui inflige. On lui en a parlé. Voilà qui expliquerait certains aspects de sa personnalité… Pas vrai ? Non. Non ? Ce n'est pas une raison. On est ce qu'on se donne les moyens d'être. Mais elle n'en est pas très sûre, soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été envoyé à Serpentard mais à Gryffondor ? demande-t-elle.

- J'aurais été renié, présume-t-il. J'aurais eu honte de moi, aussi… Rejoindre le Balafré et compagnie, je n'aurais pas pu m'en relever.

- Tu m'aurais rejointe.

Il a un sourire railleur.

- Et ça ne m'aurait pas enchanté… Tu fais aussi partie de la petite suite du Balafré.

Elle fronce les sourcils, prête à répliquer, à s'engager dans une joute verbale. Il la devance d'un simple :

- Je te déteste.

- Moi aussi, répond-t-elle calmement.

* * *

Il était sorti de l'école parce que l'ambiance dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard était intenable. Être un Prince ( surtout celui des Serpents ) comportait de nombreux avantages. Or, il venait de goûter à un inconvénient qui l'avait ébranlé.

Une rébellion.

Théodore Nott, qu'il croyait fidèle, s'était mesuré à lui.

Apparemment, il en avait assez. Draco avait toujours su que Nott n'était pas taillé pour être un Mangemort, cruel et sans pitié. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cette avalanche de reproches. Il croyait que le garçon, à défaut d'être fidèle à Voldemort, l'était à lui.

« Tu n'as pas eu d'enfance. On te l'a volée, tout comme ton innocence et ta joie. Pour la simple raison de ton nom. Un Malefoy. On voulait que tu sois un héritier, point barre. Pourtant, tu cherchais plus. Tu voulais l'amour, l'attention… Et t'as rien eu. A part peut-être la misérable affection dont te couvrait ta mère pour faire croire au bas peuple l'illusion d'une famille unie ?

Et tu veux faire subir ce sort aux plus jeunes d'entre nous ? Tu veux qu'eux aussi se prennent des _Doloris _s'ils disent une impureté de trop ? Tu veux ça, pas vrai ? Ce sont que des gosses de onze ans…

Tu veux faire souffrir les autres autant qu'on t'a fait du mal. On t'a bien lavé le cerveau… Et maintenant, tu penses comme ton père. Comme ta mère. Comme les autres, les esclaves du Lord.

Tu veux les faire crever de peur. Qu'ils te supplient.

Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne suis plus d'accord.

Alors, Malefoy… Il est beau, ton nom, tu ne trouves pas ? Quand quelqu'un dit ce mot là, les autres pensent immédiatement à votre beauté, votre richesse, votre rang. Moi, je pense à la souffrance de ton éducation, à la haine dans laquelle tu baignes depuis ton plus jeune age, à la douleur de tes échecs…

Et au lieu de surmonter ça, tu préfères fermer ta gueule et subir. Te venger sur les autres de ton impuissance à réagir.

T'es con, Drago. Je me trompe ? »

Il lui avait répondu. Violemment. Nott était parti. Lui aussi. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère.

Il s'était dirigé vers le Parc. Il l'avait alors trouvée, allongée dans l'herbe. Chose qu'il ne s'était pas permise. Il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour s'étaler dans cette herbe humide…

Il s'était assis. Pas trop loin. Et ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Un silence s'était installé, ni lourd, ni empli de cette tension qui caractérisait leur relation, d'habitude. C'était un bon silence, réparateur et délicieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de parler. De poser cette question idiote.

- Pourquoi tu détestes Harry ?

* * *

Quant à elle… Elle s'était énervée contre Lavande. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Elle avait donc décidé de s'aérer, pour s'empêcher de dire et faire des choses qu'elle regretterait. Elle était sortie discrètement, sans se faire remarquer. Elle s'était allongée. C'était plus confortable.

Et il était arrivé. Resplendissant à la lumière des étoiles. Il s'était installé. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, comme elle.

Elle n'avait rien dit. Pas envie, pas nécessaire. Ils s'étaient compris parfaitement. Jusqu'au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle avait besoin de savoir, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Pourquoi tu détestes Harry ?

* * *

- On aurait pu bien s'entendre.

Coup d'œil intrigué. Il est surpris. Effrayé, aussi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette affirmation… ?

- Bien sur que non. Mon éducation m'a appris à te haïr.

- Et alors ?

Il soupire. Et il sent que les regrets reviennent… Il aurait pu tuer un homme. Il aurait pu assassiner Albus Dumbledore, le grand sorcier, foncièrement bon. Devenir un monstre. Un seul mot aurait pu lui éviter tout cela. Non. Mais, le pauvre, il n'a jamais appris à désobéir aux ordres de ses parents... A être quelqu'un de bien. C'est trop tard à présent. Il regrette. _Ou pas ?_

- Et alors… Et alors ! Il est bien gentil ton « Et alors » ! Encore une bouffonnerie des Gryffondor ! J'ai jamais pu faire ce que je voulais ! Jamais ! Ton « Et alors », tu peux te le garder, espèce d'idiote ! Mieux, tu peux te le mettre où je pense ! s'écrie-t-il.

Elle a franchi les limites. Il s'est enfin énervé. Pire, il en est devenu vulgaire. Lui qui ne jure que par la noblesse et la classe… Elle le regarde. Et quand il semble moins en colère, elle ose. Elle ose raconter ce qu'elle n'a jamais dit à personne.

- Je suis la petite dernière d'une famille nombreuse. Six frères. Une mère incroyablement couveuse et un père absolument soumis.

Elle se tait un instant. C'est dur. C'est dur de raconter à son pire ennemi des secrets oubliés, enfouis. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, elle s'est faite posséder par Tom Jedusor et a failli tuer des gens. Pas de quoi donner envie de recommencer.

- Si le Choixpeau m'avait placée à Serpentard, j'aurais fait le déshonneur de ma famille. Mes parents, mes frères, toute ma famille, sont partis à Gryffondor. On ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. J'aurais été le vilain petit canard. La traîtresse…

Elle passe une main lasse dans sa crinière flamboyante. Elle jette un vague regard à Draco qui semble troublé. Lentement, elle le voit fumer. Avec aristocratie. Toujours. C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombent sur le front, ses yeux bleus insondables, sa silhouette mince et musclée… Pourtant, sa beauté ne l'atteint pas.

Elle est déjà amoureuse. Et, de toute façon, la haine et la guerre ont déjà fait trop de ravages pour se le permettre.

- De toute façon, j'ai été de suite à Gryffondor. Je suis une Impure, une traître à mon sang, une Weasley. J'ai les tripes, la force, tout ce qu'il faut pour rejoindre la maison des Rouges et Ors. Si on m'avait élevée différemment, sans ce culte pour le courage et la bonté, il y aurait eu une chance que j'aille à Serpentard. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- J'aimerai bien dire dommage. Cependant, malgré tous tes _incroyables_ malheurs, je préfère rester sincère. Parce que d'après moi… C'est rien. Comparé aux vraies familles Sang-Pur et à leurs traditions… Tu as vécu une enfance heureuse, toi.

Elle le croit. Et elle s'en fout un peu. C'est son histoire à elle.

- On me surprotège, continue-t-elle. Je suis une statue de verre qui risque de se briser si on ne fait pas assez attention à moi. J'ai mis du temps avant d'avoir eu l'autorisation de jouer au Quidditch. On doute de moi. De mes capacités.

Il a un rire moqueur. Sa famille ne doute pas de lui. Au contraire, elle le surestime. Et lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'elle s'est trompée, la chute devient douloureuse.

Pour lui.

- Pareil pour mes relations amicales. Je dois avoir des amis bien sous tous rapports. Et je ne dois pas avoir de petits amis, achève-t-elle.

Il a envie de se comporter comme un gamin. De lui prouver que pour lui, c'était l'enfer. Que ça l'est encore.

- Arrête de te plaindre.

Elle s'offusque devant ce ton distant et lui lance une œillade brûlante. Il lui répond d'un sourire suffisant. Horriblement agaçant._ Chérie, ne fais pas ta martyre... Laisse donc ce rôle à Potter._

- Est-ce qu'on t'a fait subir des _Doloris _quand tu faisais des bêtises ?

- Non.

- Est-ce qu'on insinuait sans cesse que tout le monde était au-dessous de toi et qu'il fallait les mépriser, voire, parfois, les tuer ?

- Non.

- Est-ce qu'on t'a enseignée la haine comme seule réponse aux conflits, au monde ?

- Non.

- T'a-t-on appris la traîtrise, à être meilleur que les autres, à se dresser contre le Bien, à être mauvais ?

- Non.

Il se tait, satisfait. Pas complètement, cependant. La tristesse est là, toujours présente. Être fier parce qu'on a eu une enfance pourrie... _C'est bien un truc de Malefoy, ça._

- Tu sais, même là, j'ai du mépris pour toi, commence-t-il.

- Pareil.

- Nos parents nous ont élevés pour que l'on se déteste, que l'on s'oppose.

- Force est de constater qu'ils ont réussi, termine-t-elle.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, il s'allonge. Tant pis pour le froid, l'humidité. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fait de même. Leurs cheveux se mélangent sur l'herbe sombre.

Blonds et roux.

- Je hais Potter parce qu'il représente tout ce que je déteste mais qu'au fond, j'admire un peu. Il a su dire non.

- J'aime Harry.

- Je le sais. J'espère qu'il reviendra vivant.

- Moi aussi.

Ils cessent de parler, leurs prunelles fixées sur le ciel étoilé.

- Hé, Malefoy.

- Quoi encore, Weasley ?

- Passe une cigarette, tu veux.

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Merci à Lucy in the Sky with Diamond pour la correction !

Pou ceux qui se demandent, ce moment se passe avant que Ginny ne doit quitter l'école et avant que Potter revienne et tue Voldemort.


End file.
